yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Trading Card Game
|genre = Collectible Card Game |members = }}Pokémon Trading Card Game, abbreviated as Pokémon TCG, is a Pokémon collectible card game. It was first published in Japan on October 1996, and later worldwide on December 1998. In-Yogiverse Both Hat Films and Kim have content related to the Pokémon TCG. One of Hat Films' video is a Pokémon TCG Booster Pack opening parody to the FIFA 15 Card Pack opening reactions, although they were beaten by PewDiePie by a day.https://youtu.be/Nb8FffUB53k?t=7s Kim, together with Duncan, has a similar video but with calmer reactions. Martyn also recorded unboxing videos of Pokémon TCG Booster Packs on their respective secondary channel. To celebrate Trott's birthday, Alex and Ross conducted a quiz and had two Pokémon Card Packs as gifts. The twist is that for every question Trott gets wrong, a card from the pack will be shredded. Other pack opening videos and unboxing videos also feature Pokémon cards, with certain consistency to their reactions to "shiny" cards and the common card Bidoof. Kim hosted a series of Pokémon TCG battles where she invites guests to battle with her. The series also includes some backstory before and after each battle. Kim challenged Martyn to battle after he disrespected her Gengar. After the end of the battle, Mark joins Team Rocket and steals 2 of Kim's Pokémon cards, Gengar-EX and M Gengar-EX. In an attempt to get her cards back, she approaches Dark Master Duncan for help. She later approaches Pokémon Nerd Trott for help, but he refuses to battle with her. He is only reluctant to help Kim when she tells him that his crush, Mindy from Team Rocket, may be present. Kim feels that she is ready and challenges both Mindy and Mark to a battle each. In the end, after defeating both of them, Kim takes back her Gengar-EX and M Gengar-EX Pokémon cards. Results (Kim's Pokemon TCG series) :For in-depth results, see Pokémon Trading Card Game/Results. View summarised results by clicking Expand. Episode Guide Trivia *Mark also dressed up as Team Rocket's Mindy.https://youtu.be/Ecto_Hdz2ZQ?t=19s Kim originally did not want him to shave as she thought it would be funny.https://twitter.com/sherlock_hulmes/status/722358707510779904 *Mark kept on attempting to sneakily take back the Professor's Letter card from his discard pile whenever Kim is distracted. However, Kim managed to catch his actions multiple times.https://youtu.be/0oCA8zJRw8w?t=3m18s Mark's first cheating attempt.https://youtu.be/0oCA8zJRw8w?t=4m46s Mark's second cheating attempt. *Kim revealed that she helped to create two decks for each of Mark's on-screen personas. Mindy's deck was supposed to be superior and Mark's deck was supposed to be a joke. This is also why Mark's deck had more than 4 Magikarp.The tournament rule states that decks may contain more than 4 copies of a single card, as defined by the card’s English title, with the exception for basic Energy cards in Constructed tournaments or with the exception of cards which are limited to one per deck by card text in Limited tournaments. However, Mindy got trashed badly twice while Mark had a better result than Mindy.Pokémon TCG: The Final Battle at 0:12:14. *A Denis Table, manufactured by Geeknson, is provided to Yogscast on indefinite loan.The Festival Episode - HighRollers D&D: Episode 26 (4th September 2016) at 00:11:55 Yogscast's first recorded usage of the new table is Duncan and Kim playing Pokémon TCG on it.Geeknson Facebook post Gallery PokemonTCGKim.jpg|Kim of Kim's Pokémon TCG series PokemonTCGTeamRocket.jpg|Team Rocket of Kim's Pokémon TCG series PokemonTCGMartyn.jpg|Martyn of Kim's Pokémon TCG series PokemonTCGDuncan.jpg|Dark Master Duncan of Kim's Pokémon TCG series PokemonTCGTrott.jpg|Pokémon Nerd Trott of Kim's Pokémon TCG series PokemonTCGCaffcast.jpg|Pokémon fanboy CaffCast of Kim's Pokémon TCG series PokemonTCGMindy.jpg|Team Rocket Beauty Mindy of Kim's Pokémon TCG series PokemonTCGMark.jpg|Team Rocket Gengar Thief Mark of Kim's Pokémon TCG series References Category:Games